Not applicable.
This invention relates to shelf units, and in particular to a collapsible shelf unit which has particular application to delivery, set up and display of products in a store.
Shelf space is in high demand in many retail outlets and therefore providers of products sometimes find it useful to provide the retail outlet with a shelf unit, along with the product being delivered. When the provider""s products are delivered to the store, the delivery man may set up a shelf unit for the provider""s products and place the provider""s products on the shelves of the shelf unit. The shelf unit therefore must be highly transportable and easy to erect. It also must be attractive and sturdy to give the correct impression to the end purchaser users.
The invention provides a collapsible shelf unit which can be folded into a relatively thin, flat shape for shipping and storage, and can be easily erected to provide shelves to support product. The shelf unit of the invention is particularly adapted to be made out of corrugated paperboard materials, although other materials such as corrugated plastic or other sheet materials could be used.
A collapsible shelf unit of the invention includes a foldable frame having a back and opposite sides hingedly connected to the back at opposite side edges of the back, and separate shelves. Each shelf has a foldable base panel with opposite ears that are engaged in slots of the side panels of the frame. A shelf support panel has its rearward edge hingedly connected to the rearward edge of the base panel and may have tongues cut out of it extending from the hinge line and hingedly connected to the base panel. Alternatively, the tongues may extend from the rear edge (when folded) of a reinforcement panel and extend through slots at the rearward edge of the shelf support panel. The tongues engage slots in the rear wall of the frame, preferably with a strap connection, to support the rear hinge edge of the support panel and base panel. Preferably, one or more reinforcing panels are hingedly connected to the forward edge of the support panel to reinforce and increase the load carrying capacity of the support panel. Additionally, a reinforcing dowel may be inserted into the front edge of each shelf for additional reinforcement, and tabs may be provided along the side edges of one or more of the panels (shelf support or reinforcing) which can be folded in between the shelf support and reinforcing panels to secure the dowel at the front, between the two panels. With this construction, any number of shelves may be provided attached to the support frame, they may be of different depths and may be staggered in depth.
In its preferred form, a shelf unit of the invention is collapsed by first lifting each shelf support panel up against the back of the support frame. With the support panels out of the way, the opposite side panels of the frame may be folded inwardly, which is permitted by the base panel of each shelf folding upwardly toward the connected support panel by virtue of score lines that are provided at approximately a 45xc2x0 angle to the back of the support frame as measured when the support frame is fully erect. The opposite sides of the frame are therefore able to be folded inwardly to a flat position to minimize the volume of the shelf unit when it is collapsed. When so folded, the shelf unit may be placed in a flat and thin shipping box to keep it collapsed, and when the shipping box is opened, the shelf unit expands outwardly under the natural stiffness of the materials of which it is made so that it is at least partially self-erecting. All the user must do is move the shelves into their horizontal positions and the shelf unit is automatically set up.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description and drawings. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.